User talk:Saberstorm/Halo Reach II: Recovery
Why would they need a reach II when they reteraform the originalEcho 1125 20:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) WOW! This is great so far, i would like to get to help you with this project, if I could. please message me backSpartan A-040 01:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Austin A-040 HRII ; ) Thanks for the support you two! However, as of right now I don't quite have anything, but as soon as I am ready for help, you two will be the first to know. I will, however, take ideas for a better title. I've considered "Remember Reach" or "Retake Reach", but I feel like they're too redundant. I didn't nessesaraly make Six live, though. We never actually see Six die, just the stabbing. It felt like it'd be a good idea to have a game that stressed the phrase "Spartans never die". In the end, though, the UNSC will still believe that Six died August 30, 2552, even though Six is still out there by the end of R2. Saberstorm 06:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) HR: return, er Reform, or maybe... well, I'm also kind of bland on titles but why not something like, HR 2: Reform or something similar, you know with out "Halo Reach" in the title just "HR"... I dont know. Uhh... title teases these are two of the titles i made for it today.... still working on like 5 more... :) Spartan A-040 08:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Austin A-040 RII Title Recovery... I like it! That is now the official name. As soon as you have a title image you like, go ahead and put it up. Or put them all up in a gallery. Thanks! Saberstorm 00:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) To all those who want to help out, you're welcome to do so, just make sure you touch base with me first. Saberstorm 04:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Saberstorm, I think Meds actual name should be UNSC MEDICAL AI 5429-B, instead of UNSC AI MED 5429-8... I dont know why but it has more a ring to me... thanks man, message me back with your e-mail so we can discuss story a little more. Spartan A-040 21:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Austin A-040 The Posibility is There Since I've had a lot of people ask me (most of them outside Halo Fanon), I find myself required to post the answer I've been giving so that I don't have to keep saying it: If an ODST can survive a hit from a Gravity Hammer and live, then why can't a Spartan III survive a stab wound from a Plasma Blade, especially since we don't know where said Spartan was stabbed? In the case of this article, Noble Six survived, but barely. Furthermore, Noble Six is still considered dead, even by the end of the game, emphasising the phrase "Spartans Never Die, they're just Missing In Action." Saberstorm 05:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Up above I didn't ask about the plasma blade. What I was more stating was the fact that BUNGIE THEMSELVES HAS SAID THAT NOBLE SIX HAS DIED. They state it themselves, that it's the only time you've legitimately died in a game. Survival, maybe, if there were no indication for or against it. But when canon itself says that Six is dead for good, then there is no possibility. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Still, as said above, people will just ignore the injuries(however unfeasible that may be.) The ''real issue is that BUNGIE THEMSELVES HAS SAID THAT NOBLE SIX IS DEAD. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 19:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) trapped on Reach whose plight could be focussed upon.}} That's a good idea, Sig. Either way, showing other teams would help, seeing as I'm taking Bungie's statement that Six is dead in a loose definition. Six no longer goes by the call sign "Noble Six", even referring to himself/herself in third person by saying so. Having an interaction between characters where Six separates himself/herself from the Spartan he/she used to be (effectively killing Noble Six and giving rise to a new character) would be more dynamic if that interaction was between Six and a Spartan squad, rather than an ODST squad like I initially envisioned. Not what you meant, I know, but you got my brain juices flowing. And this is only one possibility. I just think it would be interesting if 343 Industries revealed that Six is dead, but not "dead" dead. If it were me, this is how I would do it. Speaking of which, does anyone have any idea what 343 Industries is up to right now? They have listings on LinkedIn looking for people for a new Halo project (most likely a game considering the requirements for the positions. 0.0) --Saberstorm 20:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Storyline I put up a concept for an alternate story for the Campaign. Do I need to flesh it out a little more, or does it make sense? Also, do people like it better than the original idea, or worse? --Saberstorm 21:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) On a side note, it's nice to finally know what 343 Industries has been up to. HALO 4 LIVES! --Saberstorm 21:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC)